Birthday Suit
by BittenAndStaked
Summary: It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike. R
1. ch 1 Invitation

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: Birthday Suit - Chapter One - Invitation.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Spike is drunk and happily lamenting his life while waiting for Buffy to show up with his blood. When she does arrive he somehow gets invited to her birthday bash.  
  
Timeline: Season 4. It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike.  
  
Series: Part 1 of 7  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Spikes POV.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Who am I these days? They called me the scourge of Europe, slayer of Slayers, William the bloody. I have to laugh at that one, yeah, William the bloody drunk and William the bloody puppy. I've let my thoughts run along these lines a lot recently. Coming to rely on the Slayer to bring me blood, to stop me from turning into nothing more than walking skin and bones. _She seems to be nice enough, she buys you blood and she doesn't have to_. Hey, back off dumb William. That's right, bitch of the Slayer you lament your current situation but deep down inside something likes it, something needs her asking for your help, relying on your strength, giving you power again. Shut up.**   
  
I take another long draw on my friend the bottle and take a look around my crypt. It's better than the whelps basement, with it's leaks and oh, of course, Harris. The crypt is nice enough, it's not like I need modern comforts being the undead has that advantage. I've managed to steal a telly and I'm siphoning power off some house up the road. _Maybe one day the Slayer will stop over after bringing you blood and watch the telly with you, that what you want?_ I'm definitely ignoring that one. It's bloody damp sometimes but it's only what I deserve for letting the government shove this damn chip up my brain, this beautifully crafted piece of behavioural modification software that stops me from hurting people. _Puppy dog Spike, good boy! _   
  
And why the buggery am I still here in Sunnyhell? I realise I'm drunk to the point that I'm starting to miss the mother country. Being able to stroll through green hills and fields of blood red poppies. I actually miss having weather, waking up to an autumn morning with dew on the grass and a scattering of burnt orange leaves. All there is here is wall-to-wall sunshine, not good for those of us who are sunlight challenged.   
  
Yet here I sit. Nicely settling into a lovely crypt with a view. My stomach growls and it pains me, so I feed it the last of my whisky. Sometimes the pain, hunger and despair that I think I feel cut's through all the booze. Foolish Spike, the undead don't have feelings or so they keep telling me.   
  
It growls again but the bottle is empty so I pat it with my hand.   
  
"She'll be here soon mate, she's never late." _Reliable Buffy, I mean Slayer. No names because that means you actually care that she has one. _   
  
I can't say how long I've been staring at the floor when she approaches my crypt, but I feel her outside. I'm so hungry I can sense her blood calling to me for at least a couple of minutes before she pushes the door of my crypt open and walks in.   
  
I subconsciously tilt my head to one side and narrow my eyes when I look at her. Bottle blonde hair tied up and exposing the soft flesh of her neck to me in a way I know means 'you don't scare me'. If I don't scare her then why is she always on edge around me, I can see emotions playing across her face, she forgets that we can sense such things in humans. It isn't usually this intense though I have to admit. _It's just because she's the Slayer, steady on mate. _   
  
It's the same every day, night falls outside and she arrives, carrying a stake in one hand and a bag of blood in the other. It's another sign of defiance that she comes to me at night, I like to think it's because her friends don't know she's been feeding me. She always looks guilty and I've watched her around her friends a lot, I know that guilty look.   
  
I'm so hungry I even contemplate what it would be like if I bit into her soft flesh, would my head explode? I think it would have a dusty ending but I have a theory that if I can get her relaxed enough for me to nip at her neck then return to human mode to drink maybe she would enjoy it and this damn chip wouldn't trigger. She's moved closer during my little reverie and now my whole head is full of her blood singing to me. _She would like it if she tried it. _   
  
Shaking my head I realise that I've thought about this far too much so I move my gaze from her neck to rest on her face. I have to confess that she's cute when she looks confused.   
  
"_Come_ for me Slayer?" I lower my voice to a purr just to get a reaction. She colours slightly and averts her eyes for only a second but it's enough for me.   
  
"You wish." She replies coolly but for a second there I know I had the power and it felt good.   
  
To prove that she has the power over me she moves closer still. Hips switching side-to-side she stops only a foot away and smiles, she doesn't usually put herself within arms reach.   
  
I sniff and clench my jaw tight, steeling myself where I sit at the edge of the sarcophagus; ready for anything she has to throw at me.   
  
"Are you drunk?" Her face shows a hint of concern. Ready for anything but that.   
  
My thoughts spin out of control and I find myself imagining dropping the empty bottle in my hand to the floor and wrapping my hands about her face as I pull her to me for a long hard kiss. Making her moan into my mouth. Coming back to reality I only have the nerve to drop the bottle.   
  
"So." Is all I can muster in a pathetic 'don't care what you think' tone of voice that seems to make her start. Then it hits me that little miss perfect has never been truly drunk. There's something I'd love to change, maybe even get her relaxed enough for some necking.   
  
"Why?" Her look is questioning, eyes searching mine for an answer that I'm not willing to give and yet under that look I find myself giving.   
  
"_You don't know how I feel, you can't understand me, never, no matter how much you tried. They took away the strongest part of me and left a hollow shell. I'm nothing more than a corpse now, useless. Just stake me and stop this hell. _"   
  
My tone sharpens into italics, every word hitting home in her. Reminding her that she doesn't have the right to be concerned with me, sometimes I really do wish she would stake me and get it over with. I grab her hand with the stake in it and press it to my breastbone. She's frowning at me now with a look of hurt on her face and struggling to get her hand back, so I release it. As she rubs her wrist I think she's going to leave but instead she sits beside me on the sarcophagus.   
  
"Spike?" Her tones are gentle like honey in my ear, the sweetest poison.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm sorry they did this to you but you can't let them win. You can still be the killer you always were, just not people that's all." She tilts her head slightly as she turns her head to look at me, her soft waves of golden hair almost touching her knees.   
  
I admit her words comfort me but I still can't stop staring at the empty bottle on the floor and feeling pensive.   
  
I can feel something warm on my hand and I look down to see her small fingers resting there like it was the most natural thing in the world. When she takes them away again I find myself swearing off blood, killing and booze if she would only do it again. She gives me an awkward glance clearly recognizing what she just did.   
  
"My birthdays tomorrow."   
  
"That's nice pet." I try not to sound sarcastic but I can't help myself.   
  
"Will you come along?" Her voice shakes as she asks me, I'm astounded that she's asking me to come to her party - maybe she needs a reminder that I don't belong there.   
  
"Captain Cardboard be there?" I raise my scarred brow at her and give her a wicked little smile.   
  
"No, just Willow and Xander and some friends. If you come around ten then most of the people you don't know would be gone." I take it as a hint that she would prefer me not to meet these people I don't know.   
  
I puff my chest up at the thought that Riley was dumb enough to leave her alone on her birthday, I know she didn't send him away for me but I'm grateful he won't be there. Nasty little thoughts pop into my head whenever he's nearby.   
  
"Alright birthday girl you got yourself a deal," I surrender on the grounds that it's a grand opportunity to get her drunk and cause a little mischief.   
  
She hops to the floor and smiles up at me triumphantly, my eyes hurt from the brightness of it. Before she leaves she rummages about in her bag and produces a ballpoint pen, then grabs my hand and pulls it to her. Flipping it over so my palms facing up she scribbles something on it, my hand is burning under her touch and I run my thumb along her fingernails.   
  
"So you don't forget." With another flash of a smile she's gone.   
  
I stare at my hand, etched on my palm is 'Buffy birthday (bring present)' encompassed in a big heart.   
  
  



	2. ch 2 Present with a present

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: Birthday Suit - Chapter Two - Present with a present.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Spike shows up on Buffys doorstep as promised. On meeting him outside he's shocked when she likes his present and even more shocked when she openly shows her friends.  
  
Timeline: Season 4. It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike.  
  
Series: Part 2 of 7  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Spikes POV.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**_And I'm standing here why? _ I'm thinking to myself as I flick my spent cigarette towards the tree on her front yard. Too scared to knock I stand on the porch steps and listen closely to people talking inside. As I'm trying to locate the sound of the Slayers voice in amongst the rest the front door opens.**   
  
When my eyes adjust to the bright light issuing from within I see the Slayer standing there looking stunning. I'm all too aware that I'm just standing here gawping at her like a bloody idiot.   
  
"You really came! I didn't think you would." She looks about ready to hug me, instead she spies the badly wrapped package in my hand. "For me?"   
  
"It's nothing really." All I can do is hand it to her and wonder why I feel so embarrassed.   
  
"Can I open it now?" She's looking intently at the little present all wrapped up in dark red paper.   
  
"S'pose." I'm silently thankful she wants to open it alone rather than in front of the slayerettes.   
  
She fumbles with the paper and then stares at the slim black box in her hands, flicking it open I watch her face as she looks at what I've given her. She's going to hate it, I know it before she even speaks.   
  
"Oh my god Spike, I love it." She tackles me with a quick embrace and I swear I can feel myself blushing.   
  
Held up in front of her for her to inspect is the little red choker I've got her, the rows of silver crosses along it shine in the light emanating from her house.   
  
"It's beautiful, and so thoughtful." She smiles at me again and I'm thinking about how thoughtful it is, _Yeah - neuter the vampires that aren't already neutered because that neck is mine. _ Real thoughtful.   
  
"Put it on me." She holds it out to me with a giddy look on her face and I'm reminded how young she really is, a little peppy 19 year old making her a century my junior.   
  
"Can't pet." I raise my hands by my sides like I'm under arrest.   
  
A glorious moment and excuse to touch her neck and I can't, I start to regret the crosses. She slips it on herself and then turns for me to appreciate her in it. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy.   
  
"Looks good on you, knew it would."   
  
The Slayer smiles at me and then turns into the house, but realises that I'm not following. Turning to look at me she grins and says "Come in Spike."   
  
Three little words that melt my dead heart, open invite into her private world.   
  
"Buffy?" She starts at hearing her real name on my lips, I'm shocked myself.   
  
"Yes?" Her brows knit slightly as she watches me closely.   
  
"I'm glad you like it."   
  
She smiles and bounces up the stairs leaving me standing in the doorway of the living room. I realise there are a bunch of teenagers staring at me and I find myself thinking about my pre-chip days and how many ways I could have stopped them looking at me. Break their necks, tear open their jugular, sink my teeth into them. Then I notice the whelp staring at me and it makes me think how that would be a sweet kill.   
  
The Slayer breezes past me into the living room, she's tied her hair up and I'm thinking it's to show off her nice new Slayer fashion accessory. The way she's showing everyone I wonder if some of her friends are thinking she's a strangely religious girl, but then they don't know she's beckoning the undead to come and sit with her in a 'living' room.   
  
"Wow Buffy, that's so gorgeous." Red coos at her.   
  
"Thanks, Spike got it me." She kneels besides Red and lowers her voice so no one else hears her next bit, well vampire hearing can be a handy ability. "There's something about vampires that makes them give me crosses."   
  
I notice that she's taken Angels cross off, the little crosses of her choker twinkle as she makes her way across the room to the table. I'm still amazed that she likes it but I'm totally speechless when she hands me a bottle of beer and gives me a look that's so full of warmth. I make a mental note that she likes thoughtful presents that protect her from big bads.   
  
Harris is walking towards me and I brace myself for the onslaught of insults I've come to expect from him.   
  
"That was a pretty thoughtful present you gave her. Buffy says you found yourself a crypt to settle into, she says it's nice you have a space of your own." He pats my shoulder and heads off to the kitchen, I figure he's only being nice because it's wall to wall oestrogen in here tonight so I'm the only bloke he can talk to.   
  
"Lets play spin the bottle." A slim little dark haired girl near Red breaks the silence in a jittery nervous fashion.   
  
"Lame." Buffy and Red reply at the same time.   
  
"Then we'll spice it up a little, you both have to take a swig of whisky before snogging for ten seconds." I smile at Buffy and arch a brow, seizing my opportunity to get her steaming drunk for the first time.   
  
To my surprise she agrees and heads off the kitchen in search of a bottle. Pleased with herself she returns with an empty bottle in tow and I pull some whisky out my bag.   
  
The realisation that we're actually going to change the rules hits the two girls I don't know, making some pathetic excuse about not being allowed to drink they head off. Buffy doesn't seem very bothered by their absence and I'm feeling this arrangement is better since I get more of a chance to lip lock the Slayer and more of a chance to get her drunk.   
  
So here we sit in a rough circle going vampire, whelp, Slayer and witch. Just me, Harris, Buffy and Red. Buffy takes a good swig from the full whisky bottle before spinning the empty bottle in front of her, a little Dutch courage perhaps?   
  
The bottle seems to be spinning forever, I figure it must be her Slayer strength. While waiting for it to stop she takes another swig, scrunches her face up in repulsion at it's taste and then when she's recovered lets her eyes come to rest on me.   
  
"Ooh!" I hear Red say and Buffy turns her attention to the bottle, currently pointing at her girl friend.   
  
  



	3. ch 3 Kiss and tell

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: Birthday Suit - Chapter Three - Kiss and tell.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: The evening gets a little more worthwhile when Spike gets the chance to kiss the Slayer - and she wants more.  
  
Timeline: Season 4. It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike.  
  
Series: Part 3 of 7  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Spikes POV.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Harris and I exchange glances. This should be an interesting start to the game, the Slayer takes a long drink from the bottle and then hands it over to Willow, who automatically wipes the neck.**   
  
"You're going to snog, why worry about the spit on the bottle?" I grin at Red as she takes a drink and grimaces.   
  
They both look over at me and Harris, who are grinning like fools. Buffy and Red get onto their hands and knees and lean towards each other, I can see that they are both fairly comfortable with this. As their lips touch Harris holds his breath and I just stop breathing.   
  
Harris counts down the seconds slowly and I can't take my eyes off the sight of the two girls kissing. We aren't talking lips pressed together motionlessly, they have their eyes closed and their mouths open softly as they brush against each other. I swear it's one of the most bloody erotic things I've seen and as they pull apart I can see them both blushing, embarrassed that they let themselves get into it so much.   
  
When the Slayer looks at me I hear Harris asking, "How was it?"   
  
"Soft" Both girls reply in unison and blush again.   
  
When Red is composed again she spins the empty bottle in front of her. As she watches it rotating I can make out magic in those eyes. I find myself wondering if she's dreading it landing on Harris after their little indiscretion. I'm still musing this avenue of thought when a whisky bottle is pushed in my face. I grin at Red and make her blush again, my turn.   
  
Taking a sip from the bottle - don't want to get drunk and miss all the fun now - I place it to one side and lean towards her. She seems more embarrassed about kissing me than she did about Buffy. Harris looks like steam is about to come out of his ears.   
  
Willow leans towards me and gently places her lips to mine. She closes her eyes as I push into her, lips tangling together I can hear Harris counting the seconds down quickly and Buffy's heart beat accelerate. Damn Slayer blood screaming at me. Red tastes like whisky at first and then like magic, a tangy metallic taste that's sharper than blood. She seems to want more as her lips press into mine harder so I respond by sucking her bottom lip as we part. _Times up mate_.   
  
Coming to rest back on my heels I look to Red whose mouth is covered by her trembling fingers.   
  
"So?" I cock my head to one side as I ask her.   
  
"That was good and oddly cold, I don't like to be the one who says it but kissing the undead - wow." Red almost matches the colour of her hair and I swear I see Buffy's eyes flash green.   
  
"Years of perfecting it, aged like wine." I shift my eyes to Buffy and catch her staring at me.   
  
She isn't phased but as I spin the bottle in front of me I hear her whisper "Like sangre del torro."   
  
_Blood of the bull? _ My own blood is chanting 'Buffy, Buffy, Buffy.' And some how the bottle lands pointing towards her.   
  
Narrowing my eyes as they make contact with hers I can see she looks anxious and has every right to be, I'll show her what this bull's made of.   
  
I down a decent shot of whisky to slake one desire and kneel at the ready to satisfy my other. Handing the bottle to the Slayer I notice her hand is shaking a little as she takes it and swigs it without the formality of wiping the neck. For some insane reason I'm as nervous as her.   
  
"I'll count." Pipes in Red and I smile at her, she'll do it properly, Harris would have made ten seconds into one.   
  
When I turn my attention back to Buffy she's already on her hands and knees waiting, I have a nice view down her top to where her breasts hang firmly. What I wouldn't give.   
  
I come to kneel in front of her and take a deep unnecessary breath to steady myself before our lips touch. It's like a jolt of electricity runs through us both and I can taste her through the whisky, like a mixture of candy and blood. As her mouth parts against mine I can feel her tongue brush my lips and all restraint I had is gone. Our kisses turn hungry and urgent, her lips smashing hard against mine with more passion than I realised was in her.   
  
And I feel like I'm falling, the floor has dropped out from beneath me and there's nothing between the darkness and me - there's only Buffy and infinite night.   
  
"Ahem."   
  
I hit the floor with a jolt as I open my eyes. Buffy pulls back from me and I see hunger in her eyes, lust tainted with fear. She sits back on her heels staring at me with parted lips, her heart is beating fast and she's panting hard.   
  
"So?" Willow chirps with some concern, obviously our kiss was a lot longer than ten seconds - it felt like eternity to me.   
  
"Fucking amazing." Is all I can muster and it makes the Slayer blush, I'm waiting for her to cut me down to size and say it was terrible.   
  
"What he said." She smiles sheepishly at me and giggles, Xander gives me a look that may as well be a picture of him sticking me with a stake.   
  
Once Buffy is composed again she spins the bottle half-heartedly like she's daydreaming. It spins twice and then lands facing me, I catch her eye and a small grin creeps across her face. She wants more and I'm happy to oblige.   
  
The Slayer saunters towards me on all fours and I'm there waiting for her. This time she's closer to me and I can hear the blood rushing through her veins and it's intoxicating. She takes a swig from the bottle then holds it at bay when I try to reach for it. Frowning at her I see doubt flicker in those beautiful green orbs before she looks steady again. Bringing the bottle of whisky to her lips she takes another draw on it but I notice she doesn't swallow. I can almost hear her saying 'you want your shot, come and get it.' So I do.   
  
Pressing my mouth hard against hers I feel the hot liquid flow into my mouth, has to be the sexiest way I've ever had a shot of whisky. As it heats my throat on its passage downwards I feel Buffy's hot little tongue probe my mouth and I respond by tackling it with mine. I delve my way into her mouth with my tongue, it's warm and soft as her tongue wrestles against mine. Pulling back slightly I nip at her bottom lip and suck hard on it as we kiss with mounting passion. I can feel her warm hand against mine on the floor, I'm taken aback a little as she interlocks her fingers with mine and just as I'm about to slip my hand around the back of her head I hear.   
  
"Times up." Red grins at me as I scowl in her direction.   
  
"I don't think we need to know how that felt." Harris has his arms folded and is staring at Buffy.   
  
She touches her lip, there's a small blush of crimson on it where I nipped at her, it matches the colour of her cheeks.   
  
Buffy looks flushed and hot, standing up she walks over to the living room windows and opens them. A rush of cold night air sweeps over the room and it smells like rain. When she's sitting again I spin the bottle but I know Red is up to mischief as she stares at it. It's almost landing on Buffy when it quickly spins to face me, I growl low in my throat at Red and she just giggles at me.   
  
"I can't kiss myself so I'll let the ladies decide." I give them my best 'I don't want to eat you' smile.   
  
Buffy and Red look at each other and then say in unison "Xander!"   
  
  



	4. ch 4 Fire on ice

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: Birthday Suit - Chapter Four - Fire on ice.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Kissing Xander isn't Spikes ideal night out but something inside tells him it's worth it to make Buffy smile and for her wicked suggestion of strip poker.  
  
Timeline: Season 4. It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike.  
  
Series: Part 4 of 7  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Spikes POV.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**I just groan and look at Harris - he looks about as happy with the arrangement as I am.**   
  
"Can't refuse the ladies." Buffy grins wickedly at me and pokes her tongue out. What I wouldn't give to teach her a few things with that divine instrument of torture.   
  
"Fine!" I grind out from between gritted teeth then take a long drink from the bottle and hand it to the whelp.   
  
I can't believe I'm going to go through with this, I realise that the only reason I'm not walking out of the door right now is because Buffy will get a laugh from it. Making her smile is worth ten seconds discomfort.   
  
"No tongues!" The whelp growls at me.   
  
"Definitely no tongues." I reply coolly.   
  
This time Buffy does the counting and as Harris brings his lips to mine my stomach turns and I actually feel like I'm going to be sick. We just press our lips together with the minimal of motions - just enough to make the girls giggle.   
  
Buffys counting has thankfully speeded up but she thinks it's funny to get stuck on the number nine.   
  
"Will, I'm having a blonde moment - what follows nine?" I can see her out the corner of my eye acting coy.   
  
"Don't know Buffy, I never was very brainy." Red giggles and goes along with the Slayers devious plan.   
  
I feel Harris start to squirm, he's got the most irritating stubble and tastes nasty. I stand true to what I said about him before, there's no way I would've bitten this guy even when I had the opportunity.   
  
"Nine, nine, nine…" Goes Buffy with her finger pressed to her chin and eyes raised to heaven searching for the answer.   
  
Harris snaps.   
  
"Forgodsaketen!"   
  
The girls laugh at us as we both inch away from each other and wipe our mouths as we exchange black looks.   
  
"Awww." Buffy pouts at me and I think about when I sucked on her lip. "I was enjoying that!"   
  
"How was it?" Red echoes the whelps earlier question.   
  
"Disgusting." Harris and I answer together.   
  
"It's like kissing a corpse." Harris blurts out as though he couldn't hold it in any longer.   
  
"That's because I am one you pillock, girls seemed to like it." I arch a brow at Buffy and watch her face flush.   
  
"I think it's nice. Cold against warm, like fire and ice. All goosepimply. So much fire in such a cold body." Buffy runs her finger along her lip as she absentmindedly stares at me. I raise my eyebrow at her in response.   
  
"More fulfilling than peaches?" I test the water and it's warm.   
  
"What's fruit got to do with… oh you mean Angel?" Her voice becomes subdued.   
  
I nod, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on hers. It's like we're the only two in the room and everything is silence.   
  
"It was different, less tender and more passion." She blushes again and I try and recount how much she's had to drink.   
  
As I give her a look that says 'I can do tender' she averts her eyes to rest on a spot on the floor.   
  
"My go!" Harris breaks the silence, having apparently recovered from the recent 'gag-fest' as Buffy would say.   
  
He happily spins the bottle and I'm thinking if it lands on me I really will leave this time, interestingly it lands on Willow. She looks like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
"I'll count." I say with a look to her.   
  
"You know how to count?" Buffy teases me but I know that she's thinking that Xander and Red kissing is a bad idea.   
  
"Fine Slayer, you count."   
  
Whisky exchanged and downed the two lean towards each other. All passion is clearly on the whelps side, Red has her eyes open and barely kisses him back. Harris doesn't seem to notice as he has his eyes closed and is concentrating on Willows lips.   
  
Buffy counts quickly and she's looking at me the whole time, I blow her a kiss and wink in her direction and it causes her to blush again - she must be drunk.   
  
"So?" I chuckle as the two pull apart.   
  
"Good." Harris breathes and Red just blushes.   
  
She spins the bottle then takes to fidgeting with the now emptying whisky bottle. Buffys had the most to drink and when the bottle stops on her she looks pale. Red hands her the bottle and she drains the last of the alcohol from its bottom.   
  
Harris and I are mesmerised as the two girls start to kiss again, it's more passionate this time like they're kissing each other properly with no restraint. I don't get to see any tongue on tongue action but their lips are doing more than just brushing each other.   
  
My counting slows as we approach ten but it doesn't seem to bother them. Buffy and Willow continue to kiss each other right until the last second and as they part they do so painfully slowly, smiling at each other.   
  
When Buffy looks at me she has an air of triumph about her and I swear that my eyes are green.   
  
"I think that's enough of that game." She waves the empty whisky bottle at me. "Let's play poker."   
  
With a wobble Buffy gets to her feet and stumbles a little towards the curtains. Pulling the windows shut she draws the curtains and turns back into the room.   
  
"Poker's a little boring pet." I raise myself to my feet and take a step towards her.   
  
Buffy wobbles some more and gives me a dazed smile. "Not if it's strip!"   
  
"Buffy? Strip poker, I don't feel too…" Red is flustered by her friend's suggestion.   
  
"Wicked little Buffy." I grin at the Slayer like a wolf and she smiles back at me lazily.   
  
"I'm only talking stripping to your underwear, no total nudity Will."   
  
"I still don't know." Red is looking awkward.   
  
"Live dangerously Red, your privates will remain private." I figure she's bought my line of reasoning when she nods slightly.   
  
Buffy bounces off towards the hall and for some reason I find myself following her like a dog in heat, leaving Red gathering cushions for the floor and Harris looking for more alcohol.   
  
I find the Slayer fumbling about in a drawer, her pert little arse is wiggling side to side with impatience as she searches for something.   
  
"Buffy?" I lean against the wall and watch her backside.   
  
Her head shoots up on hearing my voice and she clocks it on the side table lamp.   
  
"Oww." Making a big fuss of rubbing her head she turns to face me. "You sneaking up on me?"   
  
She must be drunk if I can get within ten foot of her without her noticing that her blood is screaming vampire at her. I edge closer to her and locking my eyes with hers I run my hand softly down her long golden hair.   
  
"Strip poker is a little naughty pet." I let my hand trail down her arm and my eyes follow it.   
  
"So?" Buffy is all defiance of me, I raise my eyes to her face and I can't read what her plan is but I have a sudden desire to burst her bubble for old times sake.   
  
"You know I play poker." I smile into her eyes as my hand reaches hers and she pulls it away defiantly.   
  
"Figures, since when?" She's searching my eyes for an answer and I can sense her blood as she steps closer to me.   
  
"Just the past century."   
  
"Oh." And Buffy is crestfallen.   
  
"And you've played poker how many times?" I allow myself a cocky grin and tilt my head to one side, she's a fine looking girl when she's being bold - her jaw always sticks out a little and her eyes light up with fire.   
  
"Twice. Maybe." She's lost her confident edge but tries to remain upbeat about the situation. "You can be dealer."   
  
"On what condition?" I get the feeling that Harris would rather be the dealer and Buffy would usually oblige her friend over me.   
  
"Play fair?" Her voice is quiet but questioning.   
  
"You mean lose occasionally by that?" I can't help but grin at how I have the power over her, she knows full well that I could have her stripped down to her underwear in a matter of a few rounds.   
  
But then I feel the power switch back again as she tilts her head back slightly and looks up into my eyes with her large green orbs. Her glossy red lips part softly and she gives me a coy tilt of the head and a look that says 'pretty please'. Her hand touches softly against my chest and all I can do is nod at her.   
  
She seems happy with that response and I'm left standing in the hall wondering if our little interlude was because she didn't want me to be the only one dressed or because she wanted to get me as naked as possible. Either way I want the power back and she'll be naked before she knows it, maybe I'll lose a few scraps of clothing along the way but not before I see something that makes it worth my while.   
  
  
  



	5. ch 5 Strip teasing

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: Birthday Suit - Chapter Five - Strip teasing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Taking Buffy up on her offer of playing dealer, Spike gets to work on ensuring she happens to end up in her underwear.  
  
Timeline: Season 4. It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike.  
  
Series: Part 5 of 7  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Spikes POV.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**With everyone happily settled on the floor with an assortment of drinks and snacks - _Buffy for me please_ - we begin in what I like to think is a truly bizarre Buffy way.**   
  
She hands us all a scrap of paper and a pen each.   
  
"Write down what you're wearing so we know if the odds are stacked against someone." She stares at me and I smile as I take the paper from her.   
  
She wants a little fairer odds and I'm not one for wearing much clothing, it's not like I need to keep warm. I start writing a list along with the rest of them.   
  
_One red shirt, one black t-shirt, one pair socks, two fine boots, one pair jeans - possible underwear shortage. _   
  
I grin wickedly as I look up at her, Buffy is staring at me with a little frown wrinkling her nose.   
  
"Can I help you?" I try to look indifferent but she's got me intrigued as to what she's thinking.   
  
"You're left handed." She scrunches her nose up even more.   
  
"And?" I hold the paper out to her.   
  
"That means you're sinister."   
  
"Only just figured that out?" I wave the piece of paper to get her to take it.   
  
"No, just saying." She snatches it from my supposedly sinister hand and a grin spreads across my face.   
  
Turning her attention to our lists in her hands she reads them over and when she reaches the end of mine that pretty little mouth of hers forms an 'o'. Buffy turns her wide eyes on me and gives me a questioning look.   
  
"No worries love, it won't even get that fair." I grin cockily at her and the others cotton on to what the problem is. "Besides, I'm comfortable with myself. S'not like I don't have a fine figure."   
  
I raise my eyebrow at Harris who is looking a little flustered.   
  
"We should make a start." Buffy throws the deck of cards to me and then takes a long drink from the whisky bottle that Harris found. She pulls a little face and then offers it to me. Taking a nice long draw from it I can't help but smile as it warms my throat. I'll never think of whisky in the same way again - it tastes better when it's been warmed in Buffys mouth. I make eye contact with the Slayer and her cheeks redden as though she can read my thoughts, _wonder what else I could warm in there? _   
  
I happily explain the rules to the kiddies as I deal the cards, then we're off and I'm not planning on losing until everyone else has lost something of interest.   
  
Harris is the first to lose and I'm thankful when he removes the hideous patterned shirt that I've come to associate with him, he's like a constant episode of Miami Vice. I can't believe I had to live with him in his parents basement.   
  
I'm even more thankful when he reveals that he's wearing a t-shirt underneath, all be it a hideous sunny shade of yellow. I'm thinking that when it does come off he'll be a good rival of my pallor.   
  
Cards dealt again and Buffy is starting to drink heavily, she looks thankful when it's Reds turn to shake some clothing. She opts for the safe approach of removing one of her shoes, revealing multicoloured stripy socks. I smile at how awkward she looks, when we kissed I felt such power in her and no one with that much power will remain innocent for long.   
  
In the next round I lose my favourite red shirt to even the score but it isn't long before Willow has lost both shoes and socks, in my half drunken state I actually feel sorry for her so I shuffle her in a decent hand and give a nasty one to the Slayer.   
  
She's been hitting that bottle hard and it's now only two thirds full. I know it's a bad thing to do to her but I've been kind so far, she hasn't lost one scrap of clothing.   
  
Her brows knit into a frown as she picks up her hand and looks at me, deal with it Slayer I can't always play fair.   
  
Buffy looks royally pissed off and has every right to be, no matter what she does her hand doesn't improve. Her face crumples for a second in recognition of the fact that she lost but it's a fleeting moment that only I pick up on before she's looking defiant again. Again I had the power in our constant battle and it felt bloody good.   
  
Sitting there cross-legged I expect her to take off her shoe but instead she starts unbuttoning her shirt slowly.   
  
I gasp at unnecessary air as she practically teases me with each button. The look on her face is of pure indifference but I can see it tainted with discomfort. When she slips her shirt from her shoulders it reveals a lacy dark red bra that pushes her breasts up slightly to form a modest cleavage. She has a fine hourglass shape dipping in slightly at the waist before coming back out into the full swell of her hips.   
  
I'm clearly stunned at her decision and I can see her whole body flush under my gaze. Somehow managing to raise my eyes to her face I can see embarrassment settling there and I feel a stab in my stomach as the voice in my head tells me that I'm a bad rude man.   
  
To make Buffy more comfortable I return the favour in the next round, dealing myself a terrible hand and giving her the best that I have.   
  
I tease her at first by fumbling with my bootlace but then flash her a wicked grin as I turn my attention to my t-shirt. Buffys eyes grow wide as I start to pull my shirt up over my stomach and then up my chest. Harris peers down the inside of his t-shirt and swallows noisily, he is obviously not enjoying my little strip tease but Buffy and Red can't take their eyes off me.   
  
I have to think hard for a moment if this is the first time Buffy's seen me shirtless as I drop my black t-shirt languidly to the floor.   
  
Our eyes meet and I give her a broad smile and she returns a warm smile to me. Leaning back I splay my hands out behind me and laugh as both girls cock their heads to one side, Harris just turns a rosy shade of red.   
  
Several rounds later and Harris has lost both his shirt and shoes, Buffys shoes have gone and Red is about to lose her top. I'm picturing little white cotton undies that are all very wholesome so I'm shocked when she peels her top off to reveal a racy black little bra.   
  
I hear Harris gasp at the sight of it and Red turns crimson. Not so innocent after all, my mind starts to wonder what her and wolf boy were getting up to.   
  
Playing nicely I take a hit and lose my boots one after the other, then Harris loses his socks. Buffy corks the bottle that she'd been hogging and throws it my way, catching it I can see that she's now drunk at least half of the bottle and I'm pretty surprise that she hasn't passed out yet.   
  
She is starting to look a little bored though so I decide the it's time that someone lost their trousers and the best candidate for total humiliation has to be the whelp. Payback time.   
  
As he picks up his cards I see him shuffle awkwardly in his seat, Buffy notices too and cracks a wide grin at me.   
  
"Fine Captain Peroxide your revenge is going to be brief so make the most of it." Harris unbuckles his trousers unceremoniously and drops them to the floor revealing dull grey boxers.   
  
"Is that enough." He growls in my direction and I chuckle in response, then I hear Buffy in the corner.   
  
"No, all the way off." She's giggling like mad at the sight of Harris practically starkers and it's just too cruel.   
  
He pulls them off over his feet and sits back down on the floor, making sure that his delicates aren't on show. Buffy snorts in laughter and then covers her mouth with embarrassment at the noise she just made. Harris is as red as Willow, who is now staring at the carpet. I can't blame her, the sight of Harris almost naked is enough to make me want to be sick - I think it's actually worse than having to kiss the bloke.   
  
I give Buffy the next bum hand, just to see what she will do. She has the easy option of losing a sock or the naughty option of losing her jeans.   
  
As I'm pondering this line of thought she wobbles to her feet, her ever defiant look tainted with guilty pleasure as she starts to finger at her jeans. Buffy starts popping each button one by one and keeps her eyes firmly fixed on mine. It's crystal clear to the other two that this strip tease is aimed directly at me.   
  
  



	6. ch 6 Drunken revelations

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: Birthday Suit - Chapter Six - Drunken revelations.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Buffy gets a little green eyed when Spike pays attention to Willow, some confessions are in order if Buffy and Spike want to share another kiss.  
  
Timeline: Season 4. It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike.  
  
Series: Part 6 of 7  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Spikes POV.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**She shimmies her jeans down over her creamy thighs revealing dark red French knickers that are practically see through and I swallow hard as my body responds in very wicked ways.**   
  
Struggling to control a million urges in me I watch her purposefully turn away from me, bend over and make a fuss of folding her jeans.   
  
I'm insane, it's the only answer, she's the Slayer and can easily kill me but I can't stop my brain running a million scenarios a second through my head. I elicit a small growl at the sight of her firm arse wiggling and she shoots up into a standing position as though she's just realised what she's doing. Her body is taut and supple, she's got an amazing figure that radiates just how powerful she really is and I would give anything to be able to reach out and run a finger down her body in a soft caress.   
  
Hurriedly sitting cross-legged on the floor Buffy is red with shame.   
  
"Want to stop?" Why am I feeling bad about this, it was her idea and her choice to lose those specific items of clothing. Something deep inside me wants to protect her when she looks so innocent.   
  
"No stopping." Buffy has managed to find her voice and regain a calm edge, even if it is only for show.   
  
"You got it." I can only smile at how naughty this girl obviously is, below the innocent peppy surface lies a wickedness that could match my own.   
  
I deal another round and Red turns deathly white when she picks up her cards. I can feel her heartbeat double in pace as her breathing quickens. The magic in her is mixed in with her blood, deep in her system even if she doesn't know it's there. It makes my head spin as I feel it racing through her veins.   
  
She stands up and struggles to remain calm as she starts to slip her skirt down over her legs. She has fine long legs of milky white colour and is wearing little black knickers that match her bra. When the skirt has been kicked to one side she sits down quickly and tries to cover herself with her hands.   
  
I smile at her and try to look reassuring; on the edge of my hearing I catch a tiny huff from Buffy as she stands. Swinging my head to look at Buffy I see her bending over and grabbing her clothes. Seems that a vampires eyes roam off her for a second and it's game over? Or maybe it's just because her friend was so flustered.   
  
Harris is dressed in a flash and Red scurries off to the bathroom with her clothes. My eyes follow the Slayer everywhere she moves, she isn't in a hurry to get dressed and I'm wondering what she's thinking when she turns and looks my way. There's a struggle clearly reflected in her eyes, after all they are the windows of the soul.   
  
As she heads up the stairs, mimicking Reds path, I stand up and slip my boots on. Harris smiles weakly at being left in my presence, I smile back and can't resist flashing my teeth at him. He makes a hurried walk for the door.   
  
"Buffy. I better be going, I've got work in the morning. You ready Will?"   
  
Buffy and Red come down the stairs together, Willow is now dressed and looking more like her old self but Buffy has just slipped into a bathrobe.   
  
"Ready." Willow smiles in my direction and then at Buffy. "Great night, but can we skip strip poker next time or tell me in advance so I can wear more clothes?"   
  
"Sure, I'll be back in the dorm tomorrow. I have to clear this mess up before mom gets home."   
  
I watch as Buffy hugs them both and then wraps her arms about herself as she leans against the doorframe and watches them walk down the path.   
  
I'm thinking that being alone with a house full of wooden objects and a half naked drunken Slayer isn't my idea of heaven so I grab my shirt and walk up behind her. Watching her profile I can't tell if she's drunk or melancholy.   
  
"Slayer?" She hasn't noticed me standing here or maybe she has and decided to ignore me as usual.   
  
"Do you like Willow?" Buffy dreamily turns her eyes to meet mine and I can see there are tears forming in them. She's definitely drunk.   
  
"She's nice, not a scratch on you though." I don't know why I'm saying this to her, but some part of me hopes that it will cheer her up.   
  
I'm no mind reader, I can usually sense what she's thinking by her body language or the looks she gives me but tonight everything is mixed up. I don't know why she's upset but I do know that almost an entire bottle of whisky would be enough to bring out my melancholy side too.   
  
Buffy shuts the door and deadbolts it. A feeling in my stomach tells me that things are going to get a lot more mixed up before my brain has time to figure out what she's up to.   
  
"Buffy?"   
  
Ignoring me she moves to sit in the armchair where I had been sitting earlier.   
  
"Spike." She catches my eye as I slip my t-shirt back on.   
  
"Yes pet?"   
  
"Am I pretty?" She pouts at me.   
  
"Pretty drunk."   
  
"No. Pretty?" She pushes her lip out further and I want to suck that lip back into my mouth again.   
  
"Stunning, beautiful, amazing - I can go on?" I smile at her as she wobbles to her feet and flicks her golden locks from her face. She's like Venus in that painting, I saw it once in Florence but it wasn't as beautiful as her.   
  
"Is this better than Willows?" She intimates herself.   
  
"Pfft. Silly Buffy, of course." I wave my hand in dismissal of her idiotic question.   
  
"Better than Drusilla?" I can hear a rush of emotion enter her bloodstream and it makes me stumble, foolishly pausing to consider what she wants to hear and why she is seeking validation from me.   
  
"I'm sure Captain Cardboard thinks you're hot." I sneer at her and check her reaction to a reminder that she shouldn't be concerned with my opinion of her.   
  
"You don't, I knew I wasn't better than her I knew it when you kissed me." Buffy wraps the bathrobe around her tighter and sits back in the chair.   
  
I realise that I'm not the only one who got that falling feeling when we kissed.   
  
"Buffy, kill me for saying this but you're hotter than hot, you're the very definition of it." I'm going for letting her know that she is 'irresistible'.   
  
"But I'm no Drusilla." Her voice is quiet and weak as she looks up at me with big eyes.   
  
"_God I need help_. You're divine love, you've got the most amazing figure I've ever seen. You're better than Drusilla, you ruined me to her." I feel like I'm laying more than my unlife on the line right now.   
  
"I what?" She looks incredulous.   
  
"Dru told me that she could sense you all over me, I was tainted by you. She left me because I tasted like you, because you were all around me and I wanted you. I didn't believe her but now I know it's true. You must be better than Dru if you can pull me away from her to you." I smile on the outside as I inwardly curse how pathetic I sound.   
  
"Oh. I just thought you wanted to kill me again."   
  
"Well, there was that too." I kneel in front of her like I'm about to receive penance and look up at her. Pretty little drunk Slayer and she's smiling warmly at me.   
  
"Spike. I know you have to go soon but just one more time?" She bites her lip as she looks at me.   
  
"One more time?" I echo her words with an air of confusion.   
  
"Kiss me, because when we kissed I felt something and I need one more kiss to remember it by."   
  
"Why Buffy?" I can't help but question her motive, what she wants to do is madness but I don't think I have the power in me to refuse her, something deep in me wants to kiss her wants her to be mine.   
  
"Don't question me please. Just for tonight kiss me."   
  
"I'd be a fool not to. But at least admit to yourself that there's something between us, that we've always done more than just dance." I arch at brow as I look up at her.   
  
"Always." Buffys voice is a whisper and I can't stop myself from giving her what she wants.   
  
  



	7. ch 7 Bruised for life

  
  
Author: Bitten And Staked  
  
Title: Birthday Suit - Chapter Seven - Bruised for life.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Summary: Spike gives Buffy her last request and leaves her while he still has the power, but it seems Buffy won't be easily dissuaded tonight.  
  
Timeline: Season 4. It's Buffy's 19th birthday and the party's at her house [while the cats away little Buffy will play] and even Spike's invited. Two bottles of whisky and some sexy party games later and Buffy has a different view on Spike.  
  
Series: Part 7 of 7  
  
Pairing: Buffy and Spike. Spikes POV.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: everyone else owns Buffy and all associated with her.  
  
Feedback: always welcome so email me - webmaster@talesoftheslayer.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**Raising myself up slightly I run my hand gently down her hair and around the back of her neck, the little crosses of the choker burn me slightly but it's worth it. Pulling her mouth slowly towards me I can taste her cherry lip-gloss as her lips press upon mine. Her soft fingers caress the sides of my head and intertwine with my hair as she hungrily runs her tongue along my bottom lip, tugging me closer she parts her knees slightly. I feel my knees weaken as I find myself between her legs. Her kisses are becoming more urgent and she plunders my mouth with her tongue, pushing aside all doubts that I had. Firmly I suck on her bottom lip then slip my tongue into her mouth, battling with hers for dominance. I have to be in control, something inside me flares up and I need to have the power over her. I fervently kiss her until her moans slightly into my mouth. Opening my eyes I pull back slightly and see her green orbs full of passion as she narrows them on me.**   
  
She grabs my shirt and pulls my mouth back to hers but she isn't fighting me anymore, she wants to be dominated, for once she doesn't want to be in control. I let my hands snake around her waist and pull her to me, smashing my mouth against hers I bruise her lips in a kiss that she'll remember. Nipping at them with my blunt teeth I still manage to draw a trace of blood and it drives us both on. I run my tongue across her teeth and along the roof of her mouth and as I do so she moans again and presses her fingers into my shoulders firmly.   
  
My fingers grasp her waist tightly and I pause for a second to wonder if she bruises easily, will she wake up tomorrow with a reminder of tonight? I slow the kisses down and softly brush my lips against hers as our mouths part. She's breathing heavily and I can hear her heartbeat smashing against her chest.   
  
Raising myself to my feet I quietly put my shirt back on and slip into my duster. Buffy keeps her eyes closed the entire time and I think that we'll both remember this for a lot longer than we want to. I stroke her hair gently and she looks up at me, crimson stains her lips and I kiss her softly savouring a final taste of her blood along with the taste of her mouth.   
  
"Maybe another time Slayer." I walk to the door and unbolt it, looking back at her for a moment I almost feel like kneeling back down in front of her and staying by her until she tells me to leave.   
  
I realise from the look in her eyes as I turn back towards the door that I still have the power so I find the strength to walk out the door and close it behind me. Heading home I take a deep breath, it's cold tonight and the air has started to smell like snow. It reminds me of England again, a time when I wasn't the Slayers bitch, when I was the man and the vampire.   
  
On entering my crypt I slouch into the armchair and pick up a fresh bottle of whisky. Closing my eyes and taking a long drink from the bottle I start to run through the kisses in my head. It makes my stomach warm and I can see Buffy in her underwear, looking all innocent and coy. I must be deep in thought because I swear that I can smell her scent and can feel the steady pounding of her heart echoing throughout my body. A smile spreads across my lips.   
  
"Spike." I hear her voice small and trembling nearby and when I open my eyes I see Buffy standing there in her underwear with her coat covered in tiny white flecks of snow.   
  
"Must be magic." My smile turns into a grin as I see that the embarrassed girl who stood before me earlier this evening is nowhere to be seen. In front of me is the Slayer Buffy, strong and confident even when practically stark bollock naked.   
  
"If I'm going to be coming here often you need heating mister." She places her hands on her hips for emphasis and I grab her tight as I tackle her up into my arms.   
  
"If you _come_ here often I can guarantee that heating the place won't be a problem."   
  
With that I crush my mouth upon hers in a kiss that will leave a mark on us both, always.   
  
_~*~ End ~*~_   
  
  



End file.
